Wishes come true
by koralina
Summary: Juliet's wishes were fulfilled in a way she didn't expect.


She wakes up not knowing where she is or rather when she is. And why is she still alive? Or she isn't and it's some kind of joke of fate for her to spend an eternity in the place that is so similar to the Island. What has she done to be punished like that, to lose everything she ever cared for?

It hurts. Her memories. Her suspicions. Her words. And his eyes when she broke up with him. She decided for him. She didn't want to lose him but she lost him eventually. Now she's doomed to live the same lonely life she had before meeting him. Why couldn't she trust him then and let them be happy? Why did she stop that sub? She should have been with him; she should have stayed with him.

The sun shines right into her eyes. Birds twitter somewhere above her head. She's still lying on the ground having no intention of getting up. What for? She can spent her time just lying here with her eyes closed pretending that he's with her.

She doesn't know how long she has been there but finally she starts feeling thirsty. Dead or not but she still has some needs to fulfill. It takes some more time to rethink the whole dead thing and maybe she was too fast to jump to conclusions. Well, she did fall into that well but it's the Island after all, the place where everything can happen. Maybe she was given a second chance to fix her life.

She finds the strength to overcome her apathy and get up. Quick looking around confirms her suspicions that she's really on the Island. What is stranger is the fact that she doesn't feel any pain. She examines herself more carefully. Nothing. The Island healed her. Now everything is in her hands. She has to decide what to do next. Should she leave everything as it is? Or should she find him and tell him that she didn't mean any of it?

Her heart ached to be with him, to erase that sad look from his eyes, to cuddle with him and never ever let go. But some part of her, probably her logical side, tells her that it's unlikely she'll find him. After all he thought she was dead, she thought so herself just a few hours ago. He could be anywhere, possibly off the Island, and even if he's still here and in the same time with her Kate's surely with him. What if he moves on and chooses Kate now? Can she cope with the sight of their happiness?

She stops, still not sure what to do. Maybe it'll be easier for both of them to let go now. But then she remembers that look and his desperate plea for her not to let go and it isn't easy anymore. Maybe sometimes love isn't enough but she has to see him for at least one last time to know that he's happy with his new life without her. Then she'll leave him forever because she loves him so much.

* * *

><p>He sits on the shore, not knowing what to do with his life anymore. Why is he still alive, when those who are his whole world are gone? No, it isn't life. He lived only with her, truly lived rather than just existed without any goals or feelings. He knows what was he punished for, he has done many things wrong, but why should she suffer?<p>

It hurts. His memories. His words, those that were said and those that weren't. He allowed her to make a decision for both of them and he lost her. Now he's doomed to spent the rest of his days on this damn rock, alone as he was before meeting her. Why did he let her leave him? Why did he agree to blow that bomb? He should have been with her; he should have died with her.

The sun shines. Waves roll over the sand, and people continue to fuss, struggling with new challenges this Island has for them. He's still sitting not interfering into their problems. What for? He was in their place before, he did his best to survive then but now it doesn't matter. He can spend his time looking at the sea in front of him and imagining she's just swimming somewhere out there.

He doesn't know how long he has been there. It doesn't seem important anymore. Nothing seems important after she fell. Without her his life has no meaning. It's like a shadow of his previous happy life and he has no chance to fix things.

Right after the flash when he not only lost her but didn't even have a body to bury he was going to kill himself. Jumping off a cliff looked good enough and he'd die the same way she did. But some part of him, probably his stubborn side, told him that it did no good and she wouldn't appreciate such behavior if she were around. Even knowing that she's dead he can't stop adjusting his actions to her liking.

Maybe it'll be easier for him to let go but he remembers her eyes and her calm voice and he can't fail her again. Maybe some people are supposed to be alone but he is ready to live through mornings, afternoons, evenings and nights because she'd want him to do so and he loves her so much.

She makes a decision but she's still afraid to carry it out. It's like jumping into an abyss. She's scared to death but she has no other way to escape. The moment comes when she can't delay anymore, when she has to go and find him. There are so many places he could be but she has no doubts where she should start. The place where her life was destroyed. The place where she almost died.

She finds it quickly. A huge hole in the ground where the Swan station was before. The same hole, where here body should have laid. She's coming closer to that gaping hole and each step increases her fears. Him being ready to die for Kate's sake. Him talking about her again and again. Him looking at her after their three years together. All those images remind her why she made that choice in the first place. But then she looks into the pit and she sees absolutely different things. Him being ready to die with her. Him talking with her. Him looking only at her.

She didn't want to force him to stay with her. She wanted to give him the freedom to choose with whom he wanted to be. But perhaps she did the opposite and took that decision away from him. She had been left so often that for once she decided to go ahead and be the one to leave and that was her mistake. She should have asked him and listened to his answer.

* * *

><p>He can feel them looking at him, can hear them discussing him behind his back. They tried to start conversations a few times but he didn't react and they gave up. They pity him but at the same time he's a burden because they don't know what to say to him and how to behave around him. Because they want to move on and be happy with their lives and he's a living reminder of what they lost. There is only one place he feels comfortable now. The place where his life was destroyed. The place where she died.<p>

He finds it quickly; after all it isn't the first time he's gone there. A huge hole in the ground where the Swan station was before. The same hole where he saw her for the last time. He doesn't walk right up to the hole, just close enough to be left alone by the other survivors, so he can sit there recalling the best three years of his life. Her eyes, her smile, her voice…

His whole life he walked away. From problems, from obligations, from people. He left them without any thought and the first time he didn't want to walk away he was left once and for all. All he can do now is waiting for chance to leave one last time, to walk away from his life. He won't do that himself but he won't fight for the live either.

When he hears rustling behind him he knows that finally his waiting has come to an end and turning to the person with the gun he's ready to meet the night, eternal night, where he'll be with her again.

* * *

><p>She's walking faster and faster. Hoping to finally see him makes her throw caution to the wind. So a man coming out of the bushes startles her because she doesn't expect anyone except James and of course she doesn't expect Him to be here.<p>

But He is! He stands right in front of her, looking into her eyes and smiling. His smile makes her shiver up to the bones. He isn't her chosen one, her lover, her husband, he isn't even her friend but somehow she ends up with Him when everyone else left her sooner or later. Is it her destiny? No, she can't believe that.

And what is He doing here? It's like déjà vu. Them being together in jungle… That time He was a messenger of death. Then, but not now! Not now! Not when she believes she can be happy. She runs past Him, because she needs to know that he isn't there, to see it with her own eyes. But he is. He's lying on the ground so calm and peaceful with that slight smile on his face.

She lost him and she's the one she should blame for that. Her wishes were fulfilled in a way she didn't expect. She didn't want him to leave her to be with Kate and that didn't happen. She wanted to give him a chance for new life and he got it. The problem is he didn't need or want that chance. When she was afraid to make a decision, tormenting herself with self-doubts he was alone with his pain; forced to live with the burden of her loss. He was always there for her and she wasn't there for him. She accused him, not wanting to listen to his explanation until it was too late, until she gets the best proof that she was his number one. She was his soul-mate and he couldn't live without her.

Now she understands her namesake so well. How someone can't live without their love. There is only one difference from the Shakespearean story. Her Romeo was killed and she has to get revenge for him, for herself and for many others. She has to pay this debt in order to put the past behind her and to be ready to go, to be with him forever.

Maybe they weren't able to be together in life, but they will do that in death.


End file.
